The present invention relates in general to visual displays, and more particularly to a visual display translated from sound.
The patent to Simos U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,055, issued on Jan. 13, 1959, for Audio Frequency Controlled Fountain, discloses the use of filters to separate electrical audio signals into a plurality of discrete bands of frequencies within the audio range. The patent to Simos describes a plurality of band pass filters. In the patent to Simos, audio signals are amplified and rectified. Variations in amplitude of the audio signals produce variable d.c. voltages. The d.c. voltages are applied to a pump motor so that the height of the water discharged by nozzles reflect variations in amplitude of the audio signals.
In the patent to Pribyl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,966, issued on Jan. 19, 1965, for Fountain Displays, there is disclosed a fountain display in which the frequency component of audio signals controls the amplitude of the fountain spray and varies the intensity of colored lamps.
The patent to Kawamura et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,861, issued on Dec. 20, 1966, for Control Device of Dynamic Operation And Colored Illumination Of Water Fountains In Synchronism With Music discloses an organ-type console in which water fountain nozzles are operated through the organ-type console and in which lamps are illuminated through the operation of the organ-type console.
As to the patent to Kawamura et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,322, issued on Dec. 27, 1966, for Device For Automatically Controlling Water Jets Of Artificial Fountains In Synchronism With Musical Sounds, there is disclosed apparatus for producing audio signals. A fountain includes water nozzles and lamps. Filters are employed to separate the audio signals into respective frequency bands. A discriminating circuit detects the beat of the audio signals and produces pulse signals. A circuit responsive to the filtered signals and the beat signals controls the illumination of lamps in synchronism with the volume of discharge of water from water jets.
The patent to Cable, U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,888, issued on Sept. 29, 1970, for Sound Actuated Fluid Flow Control Apparatus discloses apparatus in which valves are actuated to control the flow of liquid by a transducer that is responsive to audio signals.
In the patent to Kawamura et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,461, 457, issued on Aug. 12, 1969, for Device For Recording Signals For Controlling Water Fountains, there is disclosed apparatus for recording, modifying and reproducing signals for controlling water fountains. The electrical signals are sampled as a number of simultaneous control signals and are pulsed at predetermined time intervals. A shift register converts the sampled signal pulses into a series of sequential control signals and reconverts the pulse signals into simultaneous pulse signals. The patent to Kawamura et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,457, discloses employing digitized control signals sensed from a magnetic tape and processing the digitized control signals for direct control over actuating devices for water fountains.